


A Star Guardian Sleepover

by SmutKnight



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutKnight/pseuds/SmutKnight
Summary: The Star Guardians are having a pajama party, but Lux doesn't seem to be able to relax. Perhaps Soraka can coax her into 'unwinding' while the other's sleep...





	1. Chapter 1

As the last of the feathers fluttered steadily to the ground, Soraka surveyed the carnage in horror. In a last-ditch effort to gain the upper hand, Lulu had leapt off of the sofa in an attempt to land a final blow on Ezreal. With her pillow raised above her head she had let out a valiant war cry. Ezreal had feigned a defensive pose, allowing time for Lulu to commit fully to the attack, then at the last moment he had hurled his pillow squarely at the yordle. An explosion of feathers had erupted from the pillow as the seam burst, sending Lulu hurtling down onto the blankets below, defeated. Soraka placed a hand to her mouth in concern for the yordle but breathed a sigh of relief as Lulu leapt to her feet. Lulu vowed vengeance against Ezreal, spitting out feathers as she did so. All the while Ezreal stood tall with his hands on his hips, marvelling at his spectacularly placed shot, grinning down at the littlest Star Guardian.

Soraka smiled sweetly at the pair as they bickered about the validity of ranged attacks in a pillow fight. It was nice to see them getting along. Soraka had been apprehensive about Ezreal’s addition to the team, but it seemed most, if not all, of the Guardians had accepted him now. Ezreal’s grin was wiped off his face as a pink pillow suddenly collided with it. Lux placed her hands on her hips and began to scold the energetic new guardian, pointing to Ezreal’s now ruined pillow that lay bust open on the ground. Soraka chuckled to herself as she watched Lux do her best to put on a stern face as she lectured Ezreal on being more careful. A small cough came from Soraka’s side, and Soraka turned to face Miss Fortune lying beneath a blanket. Sarah smiled tiredly at Soraka, holding her wrist out in a pantomime to feign checking the time, then rolled her eyes. Soraka smiled down at Miss Fortune with an understanding nod of her head. Miss Fortune had been the only Guardian here out on a mission today, she must be exhausted, she thought.

“Ok Ok” Soraka called out, interrupting the on-going verbal lashing Ezreal was receiving. “I think it’s about time to head to sleep, wouldn’t you agree team leader?” Soraka asked, making eye contact with Lux and nodding subtly to the exhausted Miss Fortune. Lux nodded in understanding, before turning her attention back to Ezreal and Lulu, both stood looking guilty among the resultant pile of feathers from their pillow fight. “Alright Guardians, that’s enough play-fighting for one day! We’ve got to be up bright and early for briefing after all. Let’s get this mess cleaned up and then head to be-” Soraka interrupted her, “No it’s quite alright, I’ll clean this mess up, you two may head off to sleep if you’d like.”Ezreal did not need telling twice, and ran as fast he could upstairs to the bedroom, Lulu laughing giddily as she clung to the boy’s leg.

Lux let out a defeated sigh as she watched the pair disappear to their respective bedrooms, before turning her attention back to Soraka. “You need to make them take responsibility for their actions, it’s the guardian way after all” Soraka waved Lux off dismissively with a sweet smile upon her lips. “They’re new, they’ll settle down in time. For now, I’ll happily clean up their mess if it means they get to have a little fun from time to time.” Lux rolled her eyes. Soraka was the oldest member of the group, and as such always seemed to take on a mothering role, no matter the situation. “Well, in any case, let me hep you clear this mess up. Sarah? How are you holding- oh.” Lux lowered her voice after noticing that Miss Fortune had already made her way on to one of the sofas, and was lying facing away from her, snuggled under her blanket.

Before Lux could begin tidying up however, the sound of a door being flung open caused the pair to look upstairs in surprise. “Hey! Uh… “ Ezreal shouted, before lowering his tone as Miss Fortune rolled over, shooting him a death glare. “I… I don’t have a pillow anymore…” Ezreal continued, looking guiltily at the destroyed pillow Soraka was currently holding. Lux let out another audibly annoyed sigh, before throwing hers up to Ezreal. Ezreal sheepishly headed back into the bedroom, taking care to close the door quietly, lest he incur the wrath of an exhausted Miss Fortune. Soraka smiled at Lux as she bent down to pick up an armful of feathers. Lux was a good leader, she decided, though she wished she would take a little more time for herself. Soraka felt warmth entering her cheeks as she watched Lux bend over again, her curves in full view in her onesie. Perhaps Soraka would have to make it her duty to ensure her leader took some time to unwind…

It didn’t take long for the pair to clean up most of the feathers, tiptoeing around the floor in order to not wake the now sleeping Miss Fortune. Lux approached the light switch, looking to Soraka for approval, who nodded in agreement as she sat herself down on the sofa opposite Miss Fortune. Lux turned off the lights, the pale light of this planet’s moons illuminating the room through the large window. Soraka looked out the window in awe at the moons, fiddling with her pillow in her lap as she heard Lux approaching. Lux tiptoed between the two sofas, heading for the chair against the window. She felt annoyed at having to give up her pillow, in her own house no less. But she would rather the new recruit was comfortable all things considered. After all it was his first time being invited to one of their sleepovers, even if it was under the condition he sleep in a separate room. Lux jumped slightly, feeling Soraka’s soft hand reach out, grabbing her own. Soraka pulled Lux gently, urging her to sit next to her, to which she obliged with some confusion.

“You Ok? What’s up?” Lux inquired in a hushed tone, noting that despite her now sitting down that Soraka was still holding her hand. Lux feared the worst. She knew how sensitive Soraka could get, always worrying about one member or another. She breathed deeply, expecting to have to comfort the sweet but sometimes over-bearing girl. Soraka adjusted her fingers, so that they were interlocked with her leader’s. “That was very kind of you giving that boy your pillow” Soraka complimented, gazing into the girl’s moonlit eyes. Lux brushed the compliment off “He wouldn’t have needed to if he wasn’t so reckless with his own.” She felt herself getting annoyed again, but Soraka squeezed her hand gently which stopped her.

“I’d like it if you were to share mine tonight, I won’t be able to sleep knowing you’re not comfortable” Soraka stated sweetly. She clutched Lux’s hand in both of hers, her green eyes pleading with the pink eyes opposite her. Lux blushed slightly. She was close to Soraka, the two had been working together as guardians for years now, though she’d never considered the prospect of sleeping so close to her. She opened her mouth to turn down Soraka’s offer but thought better of it, the prospect of spending the rest of the night sat up without a pillow lingering in her mind.

“Well… If you really don’t mind, I suppose we could…” Lux answered, very aware of the girl’s soft hands around her own. She blushed, pulling her hand awkwardly away from Soraka as she coughed slightly. “But uh… this sofa isn’t the biggest, I don’t know if we’ll both fit.” Soraka however, was undeterred. She placed her emerald green pillow on the side of the sofa and moved herself to be sat behind Lux. Soraka tenderly grasped Lux’s shoulders, causing Lux to flinch. “Come now, lie down, I’ll lie behind you.” Soraka cooed, gently rubbing the girl’s shoulders until she eased up. “Ok, as long as you’re sure you won’t be too cramped.” Lux relented, lying down on the sofa, facing Miss Fortune who was rolled over facing away from the pair on the sofa opposite.

Soraka lay down behind Lux, enjoying the fragrance of the girl’s hair as she nestled herself between the sofa cushions and her back. Lux blushed heavily, feeling Soraka’s bust pressing heavily against her back. Without warning, Soraka slipped one arm under Lux’s waist, putting her other arm around her shoulder to envelop Lux in a tight embrace. “You’re nice and warm” Soraka whispered, her mouth so close to Lux’s ear that the girl’s gentle breath on the back of her neck made Lux shudder slightly. “You’re nice and warm, too” Lux replied in a hushed voice, not wanting to wake Miss Fortune, but keenly aware of the heat from Soraka’s breasts pressed against her back. Soraka squeezed Lux gently in response to her reply, enjoying the feeling of her arms against her toned stomach. “Such a naughty leader, sleeping with her colleagues” Soraka teased with a quiet giggle, getting a hushed laugh from the girl wrapped up in her arms.

Soraka gently traced small circles with her fingertips on one of Lux’s arms while she planned her next move. “You know, it’s good to relax once in a while. I think you need to do so more often, Lux” She cooed softly into the girl’s ear, interlocking her fingers with Lux’s once more against her stomach. With her other hand, she played with Lux’s soft pink hair, awaiting a response. Lux was still apprehensive about the sudden intimacy, but was enjoying the girl’s warm embrace, nonetheless. “Maybe you’re right…” She admitted, letting out a long breath as she let herself relax against Soraka, squeezing her hand slightly. Soraka smiled, eager to push on with her plan. She brushed Lux’s hair away from her ear and cheek and leant forward so that her lips were practically touching the back of her ear. “Why don’t you let me help you unwind” She whispered as seductively as she could manage, before gently kissing her exposed neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Lux gasped as Soraka’s soft lips contacted her sensitive neck. She’d have fell off the sofa in surprise were it not for the arm wrapped under her waist, holding her hand tightly against her stomach. “Oh! **Mm**… Sorak-“ Lux stopped short, watching Miss Fortune shift slightly in her sleep on the sofa opposite in reaction to he surprised outburst. Lux collected herself and continued in a hushed whisper. “Soraka I… I didn’t think you meant…” Soraka squeezed her hand gently, moving her free hand from the girl’s hair down to her shoulders, following the curve of her slender frame until her hand was resting on her hip. “Hush, just relax, let me help you” Soraka whispered sweetly to Lux, kissing gently along her neck between each word before making her way to the girl’s cheek as she awaited the Lux’s response.

Lux stifled a quiet moan as Soraka’s soft lips danced along her neck, squeezing Soraka’s hand hard in an attempt to stay silent. “If you really think it would help then…” Lux’s cheeks flushed crimson in the pale moonlight. “… but Sarah is right there! what if we wake h-**mmh**” Soraka cut her off, leaning over her slightly in order to press her lips firmly against Lux’s. Lux’s eyes widened in surprise at the kiss, but any prior resistance the girl may have harboured was quickly removed by the taste of her delicate lips. Lux tightened her grip on Soraka’s hand, holding it close against her stomach. Soraka removed her lips from Lux’s, not wanting to go too fast for her and scare her off. Lux had other ideas and leant up to press her lips against Soraka’s once more, putting her free arm behind her head to play with the girl’s luxurious emerald hair. 

Soraka smiled into the kiss, parting her lips slightly, emboldened by the firm grasp her team leader had of her hair. Lux responded in kind, following the girl’s lead. Slowly Soraka began to involve her tongue in the kiss, gently brushing against Lux’s eager lips. Holding her tight, moving her free hand down to tenderly grip the girl’s soft cotton-covered thighs, she parted Lux’s lips further with her tongue. Lux felt heat building between her thighs as she felt Soraka’s soft tongue exploring her own. Within moments their delicate pecks grew more and more passionate, Lux practically melting into the heated messy exchange.

After a few minutes, Lux tried to roll over to face Soraka, wanting to get a better angle from which to continue their kiss. Soraka however resisted her movements, breaking the kiss as she spoke, “Keep facing away from me. This is about you, not me.” Lux pouted slightly, wanting to feel her breasts against Soraka’s. She was aware of Soraka letting go of her hand, and before she could vocalise her confusion, she felt two slender fingers moving down between her thighs. She would have gasped out loud, had Soraka’s lips not already become locked against her own once more. Soraka began to steadily rub her fingers on the outside of her onesie, her pinky and index finger pressed firmly on the top of her thighs. Lux moaned quietly into the kiss, thoroughly enjoying the friction Soraka was providing her. Soraka deepened the kiss as she increased the speed of her rubbing, beginning to feel the fabric of the girl’s onesie becoming damp.

Soraka broke the kiss once more as she felt the girl’s thighs starting to twitch with pleasure. Soraka temporarily stopped her rubbing, pleasantly aware of how damp the fabric now was beneath her fingertips. “See? Isn’t it nice to let your hair down from time to time?” Soraka teased, gently kissing the girl’s cheek as Lux struggled to contain her excitement long enough to reply. “Y-yes” She eventually managed, her thighs now squeezing Soraka’s hand, begging for more friction. Much to Lux’s dismay, Soraka retracted her hand from her crotch, removing her arm from under the girl. Lux frowned into the dark living room, preparing to turn herself around and inquire as to why the girl had stopped.

** _Zip_ **

** **

The sudden rush of cold night air against her back clued Lux in as to what Soraka had done. Soraka giggled slightly as she fully unzipped the onesie. “Sorry, that was louder than I thought, is Sarah still asleep?” She whispered. Lux peered into the darkness at the unmoving blanketed figure on the sofa opposite. Suddenly she felt Soraka’s warm hands reaching into her onesie. Soraka snaked one arm under her waist once more, pulling Lux firmly against herself. The other moved slowly, beginning at her stomach where it now lingered, her fingertips drawing small circles on the girl’s flat stomach. “Tell me you want this” Soraka cooed, her delicate fingertips slowly dancing their way down her stomach. “I… I want this… please” Lux whimpered, begging to feel attention on her clit once more. Soraka slowly and gently kissed the girl’s neck as her fingers slowly and sensually found their way between Lux’s thighs. She could feel the sticky sweet mess Lux had made as her fingers glided across her entrance. Soraka used her two fingers to slightly spread the girl, pausing long enough to hear Lux muffle a whimper in anticipation.

Soraka pushed two fingers eagerly into Lux, slowly feeling her way inside, pushing against her walls. Lux gasped and her thighs spasmed slightly as the girl’s fingers ventured deeper still inside her. Slowly at first, Soraka began to move her fingers in and out of the girl’s-soaked entrance. As Lux’s breathing became heavier, her muffled moans and gasps echoing out into the darkness, Soraka increased her pace. Her fingers were now slick with the girl’s mess, and with her free hand she moved from the girl’s waist up to her breast. Soraka cupped her breast in her hand, delighted to find her nipples to be hard from the continued stimulation. Soraka gently licked the girl’s neck, as she began to gently squeeze and massage her erect nipple between her index finger and thumb. Lux felt her passionate heat building as the girl’s slender fingers plunged in and out of her wet pussy over and over. Her thighs began to tremble, and she pulled Soraka into a sudden kiss as she came hard, her nectar coating the girl’s fingers as her walls clamped down on them.

After a few moments, Lux broke the kiss, her breathing heavy and her thighs quivering slightly as she began to come down from her climax. Soraka kept her fingers firmly inside the girl, wiggling them slightly, enjoying the way the girl twitched from the stimulation to her sensitive walls. After a bit more teasing, Soraka slowly removed her fingers from the girl’s sensitive pussy. Carefully, Soraka removed her hand from inside the girl’s onesie, and held her dripping fingers up to the moonlight. Soraka grinned at her slick fingers and lowered them so that Lux could see. “I bet you could practically taste how much more relaxed you are” She marvelled in a hushed tone, moving her nectar-coated fingers close to Lux’s mouth. Lux felt her cheeks turning a deep shade of crimson as she leant forward slightly, mouth open and tongue out eagerly, awaiting Soraka’s fingers.

Soraka, more than a little excited from bringing her friend to orgasm, seized the opportunity to tease the girl further. “Say please” Soraka instructed with a giggle, wiggling her fingers just out of reach of the girl’s mouth. Lux wasted no time, replying in a simple desperate plea “Please”. Soraka grinned once more, before gently plunging her fingers into the girl’s eagerly awaiting mouth. She gently pushed her fingers against the girl’s tongue, before allowing her to properly lick the sweet mess clean from her digits. After Soraka was satisfied that Lux had lapped up every last drop of her juices from her fingers, she removed her fingers from her mouth and wrapped the girl up in a tight embrace. Soraka nestled her face against Lux’s neck. “There, feel more relaxed now?” Soraka asked sweetly, enjoying the girl’s warmth once more. Lux snuggled back into the girl’s embrace. “Yes. I needed that. Thank you” She whispered back, feeling herself falling asleep in the girl’s arms, completely exhausted.


End file.
